Love & Order
by RockerBlue
Summary: A vampire falls in love with detective Goren, OC/Goren, violence, HC *ON short term Hiatus*
1. Makin Out

Love & Order

Note: I just had to go back and edit this

Goren scanned through the notes and different files that were stacked on his desk trying to find connections, but nothing panned out to reveal a led. Three young women were killed & five were missing, Eames was checking their backgrounds but still no connections except that three of the murder victims had a red rose were with the bodies when they were found.

The partners were in Eames car driving back from an interview back to the squad room "Eames we should check over a few more thing I have a feeling were getting closer." He nodded tilting his head to the left, he look out the window to lock gazes with a pale faced man who resembled a woman with long black hair & piercing green eyes. He gave Goren a condescending smirk suddenly the young man hit his motorcycle brakes swerving away. Goren looks out the window but he's gone "What's wrong Bobby" she asked looking at him the road.

"I think our suspect just found us" he nodded fidgeting.

"Huh? I thought we were supposed to find them" she smiled laughing sarcastically. "Anyway why you think that?" he looked towards Bobby who's head was half way out the car window.

"A feeling and the way he smirked" his body moved and shifted like it always did when he was thinking. When they got back he drew the face he saw sat down and told Captain Ross "We should show some of the families to see if they know this man."

It worked the Emit and Hunter family recognized the young man he had dated their daughter for a while they said he lived it an apartment complex in the lower east side of queens. The family also told them that he did not have black hair he was a short haired blonde.

They left straight for the apartment it took them 30 minutes to get to the building. The Apartment look drab dark and very much abandoned.

It wasn't any different than any other building they opened a rusty door; holding up their flashlights and guns out, but only thing there was nobody there, only a lone white piece of paper with a message written on it that was on an old varnished table.

Still looking around for a hiding suspect Goren picked up the note: Nice try Mr. Detective try again.

I'll call you, with love~

It was hard to say what Goren was feeling he just blankly looked at the note, but Eames was on a different level of pissed she didn't say anything just crossed her arms then rubbed her temples. They left for the station after calling the location of the supposed killer.

…Back at the Squad station

"You really think he'll call?" Caption Ross asked doubtfully Goren began to explain why in his half manic way, half way through he got a call on his desk phone he walked over picked up it frustrated he asked "Hello who is this?"

"Hi Mr. Detective still looking for me I'm truly flattered," a lightly accented French voice spoke in a deep silky tone more cocky than anything.


	2. Living Room

"Who are you?" he signaled over to the others who listened in on the other line. "Just to let you know this is a throw away phone so there's no point in tracing this call." He chuckled it made your heart melt in fear when you heard that laugh and a strange wanting feeling.

"Meet me alone at the old Warehouse at…" as he was quickly telling him the directions and about to hang up.

"Wait what's your name?" There was a dial tone 'damn it' he looked up at his partner and Captain who nodded their heads knowing what they had to do. "He said to meet him in 1 hour" he looked at Ross and Eames again. There was one last connection all the roses your imported from Columbia, but the roses were dried out and dead but still retained their original scent.

"You know the drill" Alex said as she stopped the car she had a worried look in her eyes but Goren told her he would be fine, but to come if you suspect any foul play, he walked to the door as Alex drove to their stake out point. He slipped in to the dimly lit room that wasn't as dirty as the outside was.

"So you really came" the man was leaning against a rusty metal wall. His frame from where Goren was standing was shrouded in darkness till the full moon shined through the dusty windows. He was dressed a little strange hardly any skin was visible. A long-sleeve black suite encased his entire torso. Sleeves ran from his wrists, loose enough that they covered half of his pale hands, all the way to a slim yet strong neckline. Legs were folded casually, he walked towards Goren. Black boots clanked as he walked resting his hand on his black slacks.

"So you're the murderer" he said stepping to the side. The man's long pale fingers rose to brush away unkempt strands of jet black hair he had large green eyes that glowed in the shadows.

"No but I am the kidnapper," he smiled looking around "do you think I'm stupid" he looked into Gorens eyes "I know you're friends are hiding outside till I come out or they hear a gunshot"

"What do you expect you're a murderer" Goren said walking behind the man while tilting his head to the left.

"No I'm not" he snarled grading Goren by his wrists. He jumped startled by the younger man's swift movements.

"My name is Ezekiel don't forget it even if you forgotten my face." He released Goren who stumbled back he turned around "if you leave they'll arrest you" he laughed at Gorens threat. He turned only till you could see his right eye "we'll meet again count on that if they follow you'll make a murderer out of me."

Ezekiel leaned closer "So how's your mother" he chuckled kissing Goren, groaned in surprise as Ezekiel's tongue slipped inside his mouth hands grabbing at Goren's shirt, pulling him closer than shoving him back, he stumbled back grabbing a tables edge before when he gained his grounds and lookup up he was alone "damnit!"


	3. Bleed

By the time Goren finished with his shower he looked into a fogged up mirror he wiped away the moister so he could see his face. He traced his fingers to his lips were there was a bruise were Ezekiel kissed him. He hanged his head low sighing deeply remembering after the failed attempt to get the murderer, after words he was taking crap for letting their prime suspect go.

Later, on Eames was bugging him about the mark she asked him if he had a hot date. Goren blushed when she reminded him of the kiss. 'It's been a week" he sighed pulling his towel around his waist when this phone rang Goren walked, over and answered. "I see your home, tomorrow come to this location…" Ezekiel said "come alone this time you call tell them, but I will kill those girls" there was a sadistic laugh. He hanged up on Goren, ran his hand through his hair. He left a message at the office that the last this he remembered…he woke up to find himself driving his car. He rubbed his eyes looking at the map using the small light he had.

He stood in the middle of nowhere he turned around till he found a door pushing it open till somebody shoved him in. "So you came," Ezekiel was behind he felt his breath against his neck "don't worry the girls are safe." Goren gave a small smile "why let them go?" he asked turning around.

"I want you," Goren took a step back as Ezekiel pulled a black wig off reveling golden locks that curved over his pale flawless face that mas marred by a scar on his temple. It took him a few seconds and he also removed the face contacts he had on so Goren could see his blue eyes. Goren just blinked taking in his new appearance he knew about the hair but not his eyes. Goren felt frozen in time a memory long forgotten began to creep into the back of his mind a name "Smith?" He covered his mouth "took you long enough" he gave a witty smile.

He grabbed Goren's hand pulling it away from his face kissing him tenderly he heard Bobby mumble "you're gay?" Ezekiel chuckled running a pale hand through his hair. "Since the day I met you," he shoved Goren against a wall "you saved my life since then I only though of you." He rested his head against Goren's coat that smelt of New York and him.

He kissed Goren again closing his eyes he was about 1 cm smaller than him. He licked Goren's lips but he wouldn't open his lips to let his tongue plunder him. "Bobby please do not be difficult," he still kept his mouth shut "well I'll skip that for now." He laughed darkly as he unbuttoned Goren's collar pulling down his tie with his pointer finger. He ran his tongue along his collar bone till he moaned trying to push Ezekiel away his grip was unlike anything. A deep feeling of dread pulled him to realize the situation he was in and what person he was with.

Goren was able to jerk away but Ezekiel reached out for him so fast that he lost his balance, Goren started to push him away but he was pulled to Ezekiel's chest. The detective's neck beneath his silky lips which drew up and two fangs came down into Goren's neck. His eyes widened in shock only for his eyes to become dull and glazed over in some sick way it made him happy.

He was moaning, and trembling something he has never done before with anybody his head fell back soon after his eyes rolled up into his head finally passing out. "Sleep my sweet detective," he ran a red tongue along his neck sucking, biting the man he fell in love with "you will be a part of my life soon."


	4. Stupid Cupid

**Brenda Lee**

**Stupid Cupid**

When Goren woke up his hands jumped to his neck "do not worry you will live." Ezekiel was sitting next to him. Ezekiel sat next to him his back against a freshly painted wall legs crossed sitting like an obedient dog but with an unknown look in his eyes. "What are you?" he reached for his gun but it wasn't their "looking for this." He tossed the gun onto an old rickety table at the other end of the dark room. He crawled on to Goren like an animal about to pounce on his prey. He kissed he mark he left on Goren's neck he shivered as he ran in fingers through the graying black hair "I'm a vampire."

He looked into Goren's eyes lovingly as Ezekiel stroked his cheek "I've lived for so long the only thing that kept me going was that I always had somebody to protect," he un-buttoned his own shirt reviling ivory skin that had small healed cuts. "The day I met you was the day I was going to end this worthless life of mine" he gave a heavy sad sigh nuzzling closer to him to hear his heartbeat.

"Why should I believe you?" Ezekiel pulled back giving him a hurt look by his remark he sat up looking dead into Ezekiel's eyes "then why do you moan when my lips caressed you're throat." He un-buttoned Goren's shirt finally touching his skin running his hands over his hard abs under all those cloths he didn't look so pudgy as he did in the nice suite he wore. Goren grabs his hands as they started to undo his belt.

"Sorry," he stood up looking away from him "I'm sorry it just hurts too much." He was crying covering his face "I thought you were the one" Goren finally stood up finally getting his energy back. Goren wrapped Ezekiel in a loving embrace "do you really care that much about me?" Ezekiel looked confused "yes of course" he kissed Goren "it's just," Goren mumbled as Ezekiel kissed "that nobody really cared about me except my mother but now she's dead." Goren deepened he kiss Ezekiel's hot tongue mapped out his mouth he could taste the blood that the vampire drank from Bobby. To Goren it tasted metallic yet sweet mixed with lust. Goren lifted Ezekiel off the floor holding him close not even breaking their kiss Goren laid Ezekiel on the bed. Slowly he ran his hands over Ezekiel's toned chest slowly sucking and biting soft flesh.

Ezekiel still had his collar shirt on almost falling off his shoulders Goren pulled Ezekiel's pants off tossing them to the floor. "Beautiful," he whispered to the blonde beauty who blushed while kissing him "want you inside of me." Goren and Ezekiel were both naked grinding against each other. When Goren was about to prepare Ezekiel his cell phone rang 'shit Eames' as he reached for it Ezekiel snatched it sticking his tongue at Bobby. With a childish demeanor "hello detective Eames" he said in his seductive voice running his hand through his hair and pulling him close so he could listen. "Where's Goren what have you done to him" she sounded pissed "oh he can't talk right now." He kissed Goren's neck licking and biting till he gave a slight moan "he's all tied up and it's his bed time now." He shuts the cell off and tosses it into the pile of cloths "no more distractions."

"Are you ready" Ezekiel asked looking down on Goren.

"Ya give me all you got" In one swift motion shoved into Goren's tight entrance "you're a virgin" Ezekiel laughed but knew this warmth he felt wasn't the same for Bobby it was pain "Bobby…I'm sorry this couldn't have been more blissful for you.

A thought popped into the detectives head 'did he just trick me with fake tears?'

Afterwards he was to sore Ezekiel dressed Goren and himself destroying the soiled sheets. He had took work fast in order to make it look like a kidnapping. Goren was still out of it Ezekiel had to carry him to an open area tying him to a chair. "Zek?" why am I tied up" Goren asked he was confused looking up at his lover looming over him.

"Please don't be angry at me," he pulled out a knife Goren looked horrified Ezekiel had no emotion in his eyes "don't worry they will be here in 10 minutes." He dragged he knife along his flesh till it drew blood "I'm doing this so they believe I really captured you" he licked the blood receiving moans from Goren "Bobby I'm going to punch you."

He watched as Ezekiel pulled his fist back then all he saw was red Ezekiel kissed him passionately then he felt nothing. As if he stepped into a black void at an end of a long winding tunnel "Bobby! Wake up" it was Eames calling out for him shaking him when he awoke he grabbed his head "what happen" he slurred looking at himself bruises and blood "are the girls ok." She nodded as the medics loaded him up to the ambulance.

Ezekiel hid in the Shadows watching as they drove off in the ambulance with his love. He put his black wig on so he could slip into his disguise morphing with the shadows.


	5. A Long Night

**Frank Sinatra**

**A Long Night**

Explicit I was asked to have EamesxOCxGoren

Police Officer walked to work which took 10 minutes ever since the car crash she was in when she was 17 caused her to be traumatized to even drive or sit in a car the thing that made her out of the ordinary for someone her age was her selection of music she listen to any 20s-60s music she could find like Billie Holiday, Brenda Lee, and Frank Sinatra.

'Your worthless, disgusting, dike' the voice in the back of her head said the emptiness in side of Ash and acquired movement trying to not make any Physical contact with anyone her detachment from everybody made it hard to do anything. She was writing a book that would be famous since she was 16 when she started to write it an editor said it was one of the most original stories he has ever read. She was inspired by the shooting at the west view mall in Nebraska when she lived their it's called _**Robbing them blind**__._

That could of happen that was the only thing on her mind as a ghostly hand shoved her into oncoming traffic seconds before the car hit she saw the voice in her head looking back at her with a crooked crocodile smile. As the car sent her flying in the air as people in the crowed screamed in horror.

Ezekiel saw this unfold but knew nothing could be done she worked at major case but was more like every bodies go to girl for coffee which she hated.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Ezekiel knew what was happening yet chose to do nothing for some reason he knew when someone would be killed by their inner voice and their inner self all look the same long silver, silver skin and eyes. They would disappear when they saw Ezekiel in the crowed after killing someone.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

"Sex again" Bobby said eyeing him Ezekiel blushed, but he ran his fingers along Bobbie's cheek to his lips pulling him close kissing his warm lips against cold wet lips. Ezekiel was rewarded with a moan from Bobby "ya, just thinking about how you would look naked in the rain."

Bobby blushed as Ezekiel grinned against him "not here" Bobby panted between heavy hot kisses. Ezekiel plucked the umbrella from Bobbies quivering fingers "let me carry you to our bed," he nuzzled Bobbies neck "my sweet." Even if Bobby was larger than Ezekiel he held him if he was a feather he jumped and dashed till they reached the roof.

"It stopped raining and the will be out soon" Goren hands were wrapped around Ezekiel's mid section his head rested on his shoulder blade. "I'm cold," Goren said pulling Ezekiel towards the roof door "don't worry the sun won't be out for another 20 minutes."

"How you know that" Ezekiel pondered finally nodding his head "I'm old so I know how to tell how time works."

"Tell me how old" Bobby asked

"No" Ezekiel said as he turned to the roof door looking back to give Bobby a bright smile.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

That was the last normal conversation we had since he has come home from that prison he won't even look me in the eyes any more he's so distant and he's thin from lack of nutrition or his total refusal to not eat half of the time. He disowned his brother after finding out he was on drugs again.

Ezekiel stroked Bobbie's cheeks as he slept in Ezekiel's arms, Ezekiel was sexually frustrated since it was over 2 months since he was laid but he didn't want to push Bobby. He was watching **The Night James Brown saved Boston** he really didn't need to watch it to know what happened since he was at that concert in 1968 he made sure that the volume was set on low so Bobby wouldn't wake up.

Lately Ezekiel has felt like he was being followed by a vampire hunter I go through great lengths to try and ditch him or her so they wouldn't find his home. "Bobby I'm home," the lights were off he set down the groceries "hey sleepy head is only 8 o'clock why are you asleep," he didn't respond to Ezekiel he bent over kissing his throat he didn't react to Ezekiel at all "I left sunflowers at your mother's grave.

"Thank you oh and I'm not hungry" he turned slightly kissing Ezekiel then turning to lay back down. He needed Chap Stick and a good shave he had to thick 5'oclock shadow.

Ezekiel pov

"I got you're suite back from the cleaners, are you going back to work soon?" I asked.

"Eames is coming over at 9 tonight to see if I'm doing all right," he sat up swinging himself around to his legs hung over the bed "I'm gonna take a shower" I could hear his knees pop like packing peanuts.

"Should I hide?" he said no I left anyway so he could have his privacy.

Maybe close to 10 minutes later the door bell rang I got up from the couch Bobby was finishing his shower just at that second. "Hello " she looked shocked to see me because she didn't know who I was of course. "Who are you" she wore a semi short black dress, and a beautiful smelling perfume jasmine I think.

"I'm Bobbies boyfriend," she was shocked I walked her in to the apartment and closed the door "but it appears I will have to compete against you, Bobby Alex is here" he we walked out of the bathroom in a white shirt and jeans. I wrapped my hands around her waist "she lusts for you Bobby I can smell her desire" I pressed my lips to her neck I reached to below her dress I almost touched her black panties.

"Ezekiel stop," I looked up to Bobby he was blushed also in shock and Eames was panting I could hear her heart beating out of control "I'm sorry Eames I didn't know he would try something like this" I didn't let her go she so wonted it I can tell that's it has been year since another man touched her.

"You're wet Alex I can feel and smell it," I stroked between her legs through her silk panties she gasped and Bobby just starred at us "Alex this is turning him on how about we have a Ménage à trois" we were both looking at Bobby he walked towards use then hesitantly kissed Eames. "Let's take this to the bedroom," I said as we all were kissing each other when we reached the room I let Eames fall against the bed first "Bobby you can make love to her I won't be jealous."

Bobby blushed "r...really?" he looked at Eames then Ezekiel he didn't know if I was serious or just joking. There was a reassuring look in my eyes telling him I was not pulling his leg or any other parts just to tease him. I told them both to undress while I pulled my clothes off.

I sat back and watched Bobby and Alex realizing how sexually active vampire are even thou they should even get a erection because the lack of blood and blood flow they have.


End file.
